Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 6 Aquaman much
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: Green Lantern assisted the spies into taking down Hector Hammond and Larfleeze. In the Main Plot the Spies team up with Aquaman into taking down Captain Hayes, Black Mantis and King Shark and also saving the celebrities that Captain Hayes kidnapped. In the B-story Blaine is nervous of meeting Clover's Parents.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC Episode 6 Aqua man.

In the Teaser the Totally Spies are in Hector Hammond's hide out and are capped by Hector Hammond tied in rope floating in the air by Hector Hammond's telekinesis. Hector Hammond appeared out of the shadows

Hector Hammond

Well, well I was expecting the Green Lantern but now 3 girls are here to foil my plans.

Alex

That's right you Big Brain Freak.

Clover

Totally and what is your plan anyway?

Hector Hammond

Glad you ask it's simple I'm going to drain the top minds in the world with my superiority of my telepathic powers.

Hector Hammond press a button on his computer showing the top minds at the Noble Piece Prize awards.

Hector Hammond

Once I had activated my brain wave machine, my brain waves shall generate enough power to drain the top mind IQs miles away, so I'll just sit back and relax and let all of the genesis enter into my brain.

Alex

Witch it will make your big brain of yours grow even bigger.

Hector Hammond

Precisely and my first vacuums are you three.

The Spies are shocked and all of a sudden the Green Lantern broke into Hector Hammond's hide out but uses a green jack hammer from his ring.

Green Lantern

Not if I say anything about it?

The Green Lantern freed the Spies by cutting them free with his green laser from his ring.

Sam

Green Lantern it's so good to see you again.

Hector Hammond

I was just saying the same thing, Green Lantern let me introduce to you my helper

Larfleeze came out from the shadows.

Clover

Gross who is that Creep?

Green Lantern

Larfleeze an obsessive alien who is obsessive on having everything in the Universe.

Larfleeze

That's right Greeny and once I had defeated you I shall have your ring and those girls of yours they'll be prefect as my servants.

Sam

I'm so not going to be his servant.

Clover

Yeah tell me about.

Green Lantern

You girls take Larfleeze, I'll take Hector Hammond

The Spies

Got it.

The Spies put on their Super Strength Body Spray and tackled Larfleeze, But Larfleeze made a Forcefield around him causing the Spies to bounce back and fly across the warehouse and into the wall. Larfleeze leaped into the air and attacked the spies, but the spies moved dodged his attack causing Larfleeze to crash lead onto the floor.

Alex uses the Electro Butterfly Net to catch Larfleeze.

Green Lantern uses his ring to shoot at Hector Hammond computer causing it to explode. And then Green Lantern uses rope from his ring to rape up Hector Hammond.

Green Lantern

It's over Hector give up.

Hector Hammond uses his telekinesis powers on Green Lantern and the Spies pulling them to the ground. Hector Hammond broke free from the rope from the Green Lantern rings. Larfleeze break free of the Butterfly Net.

Hector Hammond

It's over Green Lantern, when you and your Spy girls are gone all of the world's top minds shell be mine.

Larfleeze

And your ring too.

Larfleeze makes a power saw came out from his ring and aim it at the Spies and Green Lantern.

Green Lantern

Got any bright ideas.

Sam

Yes we do use your ring to make a hand appear and gab the Earthquake Maker Boom Box out of my back pack.

Green Lantern uses his ring to make a long hand appear from his ring and grabbed the Earthquake Maker Boom Box from Sam's back pack. And then press the button to turn on the Boom Box causing powerful sound wave rocking Hector Hammond's hide out causing Larfleeze to fall to the floor and to make Hector Hammond fall off from his chair and also fall from the balcony to the floor.

Green Lantern made a cage appear from his ring and surrounded Larfleeze and Hector Hammond.

Moments later Jerry and the other agents of WOOHP came and took Larfleeze and Hector Hammond to jail.

Jerry

I got to say Green Lantern it's good to help my spies out in a situation like this well done to all of you.

Green Lantern

Thank you Jerry and by the way you still look like a Green Lantern.

Sam

For the last time I don't want to be a Green Lantern.

Green Lantern

Well maybe someday you'll change your mind about.

The Green Lantern took off into the night sky.

Sam

Really do I really look like a Green Lantern?

Clover

Well your suit really goes with your eyes.

Alex

All you need now is the logo of the Green Lantern.

Sam, Clover and Alex laughed.

In the Main Plot: One a giant yacht the British boy band One Way are on their yacht in the Atlantic Ocean. The Boy band are toasting for another concert well done.

Robby

Well leads another successful concert done.

Toby

You can say that again.

Freddy

Well we hope that our next concert is good as this one before.

Timmy

Tell me about I need to find the prefect sunglasses for the next concert in Miami.

All of a sudden the yacht started to rock.

Ziggy

Wow the ocean looks a bit rough tonight.

Freddy

The ocean is worst of our problems look

Suddenly an enormous wave strikes the yacht sending the boy band into a whirlpool.

The Next Morning at the Spies Penthouse Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney are doing extreme yoga. Alex is doing an hand stand, while Clover and Sam are on each one of Alex's legs as for Britney she is doing a hand stand one hand on Sam's should and the other on Clover's shoulder.

Alex

You know now our team has 5 member we can finally go to the yogaolypics.

Britney

Yogaolypics is there a thing like that?

Sam

Perhaps but if there is a competition I hope that we win the gold.

Suddenly the doorbell ranged causing the girls to fall backwards. At the screen door were Blaine and Dane. Clover opened the screen door.

Clover

Blainy

Clover hugged Blaine and then they both kissed.

Britney

Daney kins.

Dane

Britaful.

Dane and Britney hugged and kiss.

Sam

Ok I get Clovy and Blainy, but Deany kins and Britaful.

Alex

You should think about better nicknames for both of you.

Dane

Hey we like what we like to nick name each other.

Britney

Besides I like Britaful.

Dane

Me too.

Moments later the Spies are walking to class.

Clover

So Blainy I got some news for you.

Blaine

Let it on me Sweetie.

Clover

Well this weekend my father Navy Captain Stephen Erving is docking at the Cocoa Beach dock this Saturday and my mom wants us to come down to Cocoa Beach so I could introduce you to my parents.

Blaine

Meet your parents, wow that is a horror.

Alex

What is it Blaine

Sam

Are you nerviest about meeting Clover's parents?

Blaine

Me nerviest no.

Dean

Blaine it looks like you are shaking.

Britney

And you're sweeting.

Clover

Is there something that you want to tell me?

Blaine

Me no I have nothing to hide.

Clover

Is it something about meeting my parents?

All of a sudden the spies are WOOHPed.

Blaine

Saved by the WOOHP.

All of the Spies crashed landed in Jerry's office.

Blaine

Thanks for the WOOHPing Jerry.

Jerry

You're welcome Blaine and it's great to see my 6 favourite again.

All of the Spies picked themselves up from the floor.

Dean

Thanks Jerry, it's kind of nice of you getting me out side of WOOHP for a while on missions.

Jerry

Your welcome Dean.

Clover

Why did you WOOHP us today we want to know why is Blaine so nervous of meeting my parents.

Jerry

Well that has to be put aside a now for the mission.

Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Blaine and Dean all transform into their spy suits. And Jerry put a video up on the computer.

Jerry

This video was posted online before the disappearance of the British Boy Ban One Way disappeared.

Britney

You the boy band who won on the British music show The X.

Jerry

Right the very same Boy band, this not the only celebrity kidnapping another celebrity had been kidnapped actress known as Abby Wheelson.

Alex

You mean the wife of the Bobby Wheelson?

Jerry

Indeed the very same and there is more.

A video showing fishes from the Ocean are walking on land and kidnapping another celebrity.

Sam

Wow this is going to be fishy.

Jerry

You can say that again your mission is to found out who is doing all of this and stop him from kidnapping other celebrities.

Suddenly a picture from the WOOHP satellite came up showing One Way's Yacht is washed up on shore on Cocoa Beach.

Dean

Look Jerry

Jerry

Oh my looks like the yacht of One Way had washed up on shore.

Britney

So it looks like we need to investigate that.

Jerry

Close enough I want half of you to guard Bobby Wheelson and his 7 adopted kids, and now for the gadgets.

Jerry press a button on his deck to send the gadgets out from the ceiling.

Jerry

Today we'll have the X-ray vision Sunglasses, the Air Bubble blower machine, the Buzz saw bracelet, the Deodorant Light Saber, the Titanium Cat Claw Gloves, the Quick fix first aid kit, the tracking spit ball, the Uwati, Breath Easy Go Anywhere Air Mask and for the girls only the hyper sonic mermaid tail and comes with a matching bikini top.

Clover

Sweet Jerry now we can be like a mermaid.

Blaine

You'll be my mermaid Clovy.

Dean

That same thing to me.

Clover and Britney

So romantic.

Sam

Jerry, me, Clover and Blaine will instigate the yacht while, Alex, Britney and Dean guard Bobby Wheelson and his kids.

Jerry

Well that's a prefect plan, besides their jet just landed at the Orlando Airport and now off you go.

The spies are now WOOHPed to their locations.

At the Orlando Airport, Bobby Wheelson and his 7 kids 4 girls 3 boys are walking through the airport not being noticed by the paparazzi. After they got out of the airport exit they saw Alex, Britney and Dean standing by their limo with a sign holding up that have Bobby Wheelson's name on and his kids. Bobby Wheelson and his 7 kids enter into the limo. Alex got into the back of the limo, Britney is at the front and Dane is in the driver set.

As the limo drive out of the Airport Bobby Wheelson and his kids took off their sunglasses and hats.

Bobby Wheelson

Well I didn't know that we're getting a limo hope for a cab.

Alex

Nope you got the celebrity treatment.

Bobby Wheelson

Well me and the Mrs. are trying to have a normal life.

Britney

How come do you like the celebrity life?

Bobby Wheelson

Yes we do but it's little hard on the kids we don't have any time with them.

Dean

So why are you down here in Orlando?

Bobby Wheelson

Well to see my wife and the kids their mother, by the way who are you and where do you guys work?

Alex

Oh we're from WOOHP my name is Alex.

Britney

I'm Britney

Dane

And I'm Dane.

Billy Wheelson

Ok and why are you guys here?

Alex

Oh we're here to guard you guys.

Billy Wheelson

Guard us from what?

Dane stop at a stop light and all of a sudden the ground benefit them started to shake. And suddenly a giant Kraken appeared out from the sewer and also lifted the limo that the spies and Bobby Wheelson and his kids are in.

Dane

Holly Cow a Giant Kraken I though those don't excited.

Britney

Well looks like we're looking at a real one.

Alex

Quick everyone out of the limo.

Alex kicked the limo door open. Alex jump out of the limo.

Alex

Don't worry I'll catch you.

One of Billy Wheelson kids like scared so she leaped out from the limo, but one of the Krakens arm grabbed her.

Alex

Oh no

Britney and Dane leaped out from the limo.

Britney

Say hello to the buzz saw basset.

Britney uses the Buzz Saw basset to cut the Kraken's arm off causing blood to squirt out from the Kraken. Alex catches the kid, but the Kraken punched Alex sending her flying into a shoe store.

Dane

Alex

Alex

I'm ok

The Kraken uses his other arms to grab Billy Wheelson and his other kids out from the limo. The Kraken then uses the Limo as a weapon and attacked the spies, but Britney and Dean dodged the incoming limo.

Britney

Wow talk about a cranky Kraken.

The Kraken roar. Alex jump into the air and kicked the kraken into the eye causing to let go of Billy Wheelson and his 7 kids.

Alex

You guys get o safety will handle this.

Billy Wheelson and his 7 kids ran to hide somewhere safe but suddenly another Kraken came out of nowhere.

Britney

Ok one Kraken is scary but now there are 2 of them.

The first Kraken attacked the spies sending them flying into an empty tour bus. The Spies picked themselves up but there are cuts on their faces and arms. They got out of the tour bus. The second Kraken grabbed Billy Wheelson and his 7 kids but Dean uses the Air Bubble blower shield and made a shield to protect the celebrity and his kids. But the Kraken grabbed the entire bubble but Britney uses the tracking spit ball on the kraken. Both Kraken go back into the sewer.

Alex

Ok that was freaky.

Britney

Tell me about first one celebrity gotten kidnapped by some fishes and now a celebrity and his kids are kidnapped by a Kraken those don't even excited, but I got a hold of the Kraken with the tracking spit ball.

Dean

That's my girl.

The Spies take a look at Britney's compowered that is tracking the Kraken down.

Alex

Looks like the sewer ends up at the ocean.

Britney

And that's where we're heading.

Suddenly Aqua man come out from the hole from the first Kraken.

Aqua man

Hello Spies.

The Spies are amazed that Aquaman appeared.

Aquaman

The Justice League sends me to help you on the kidnappings of so called celebrates and I think my foe Black Mantis is behind all of this but he is not working alone.

Alex

So are you going to help us?

Aquaman

Yes.

Meanwhile at Coco beach Sam, Clover and Blaine are investigating the yacht that washed up on shore. Suddenly Clover's cell phone ranged.

Clover

Hello.

Clover's Father

Hello my little Clover.

Clover

Daddy is so good to hear from you again.

Clover's Father

Indeed I miss you so much.

Clover

Oh me too daddy, so why are you calling me?

Clover's Father

Well my ship is being docked into Cocoa Beach in 5 hours so I can see you early with your boyfriend of yours.

Clover

That is so great daddy.

Clover's Father

Yes it is so see you in 5 hours love.

Clover

Love you too bye.

Blaine

Don't tell me that was your father right?

Clover

Oh Blaine please don't chicken out he is just my father and you'll meet him and my mother soon.

Blaine still looks nerves. Sam puts on the x ray sunglasses and use it to look inside of the yacht. While Sam is using the X ray sunglasses she spot something big inside of the yacht.

Sam

Hey guy use you X ray vision sunglasses because there is something big inside of the yacht.

Clover and Blaine put their X ray vision sunglasses on to see the thing that is inside the yacht.

Blaine

It looks like it's moving.

All of a sudden the thing break throw the yacht and reveled that it was King Shark. The Spies looked scared.

Clover

Who are you and please don't eat me.

King Shark

I am King Shark and I'm here to destroy you.

King Shark jumps at the spies with his jaws but the spies dodged the attack.

King Shark

Come is that fighting.

Sam

No but this is.

Sam and Clover put on the Titanium Cat Claw Gloves and Blaine pulled out the deodorant light saber.

Clover

Say hello to the Titanium Cat Claw Gloves.

Blaine

And the Deodorant Light Saber.

Sam, Clover and Blaine strike at King Shark, but King Shark uses his tail to do a counter attack onto the spies sending them crashing at the yacht. The Spies got out from the yacht with some cuts on the arms and legs and face and some rips from their spy suits.

Sam

Oh this guy is asking for it.

Clover

Yeah lets make this shark into shark thin soup.

Sam and Clover attack King Shark with their Titanium Cat Claw Gloves, but as they attack him the Titanium Cat Claw Gloves nails broke off.

Clover

I broke a cat claw.

Blaine

Looks like his skin is unbreakable.

King Shark

Indeed it is unbreakable, but not you guys.

King Shark grabbed Sam and Clover by the throat and throw them at Blaine.

Blaine

Are you ok girls?

Clover

Yes we are.

Sam

But King Shark is going to pay.

Blaine attacked King Shark is his Deodorant Light Saber making a burn appear on his nose and then kicked him in the gut.

King Shark

OHH I'm going to rip you apart.

Blaine ran and leaped into the air while he raise his Deodorant Light Saber, but King Shark uses his jaws and bite both of Blaine's arms.

Blaine

AHHH.

Clover

Blainy.

Clover uses a flying side kick to attack King Shark causing him to make his jaws let go of Blaine's arms. After King Shark stop biting Blaine's arms teeth marks are on his arms and blood came out from his arms.

Clover

Blaine are you ok.

Blaine

Do I like ok blood is coming out from my arms.

King Shark

There is no one else to help you it's all over.

Suddenly Aquaman, Alex, Britney and Dean came out from the water to the rescue. Aquaman uses his triton to hit King Shark.

Aquaman

Hello King Shark miss me?

Sam

Ok we meet Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern and now Aquaman.

Alex

Amazing right.

Dean

Blaine your arms.

Britney

Don't worry the Quick fix first aid kit is on the job.

Alex rip Blaine's selves off from his spy suit and Britney uses the Quick fix first aid kit on both of Blaine's arms. The first aid kit made matching case for both of Blaine's arms.

Blaine

Thanks.

Alex

Alright Shark Man.

Aquaman

King Shark

Alex

Whatever it's six of use and one of you.

Sam

And tell us who you are working with?

King Shark uses a smoke bomb to get away but Blaine uses the Tracking spit ball on King Shark before he got away. The Spies and Aquaman can't see a thing but they heard a big splash. As the smoke cleared King Shark got away.

Aquaman

No we let King Shark to get away.

Blaine

Not excitedly before he dropped the smoke boom I uses the Tracking Spit Ball on him before he got away.

Blaine turns on his wallet showing everyone where King Shark is going.

Clover

It looks like he is going to the center of the Atlantic.

Aquaman

And that's where Atlantis is.

Alex

You mean the lost city of Atlantis.

Aquaman

Yes my home.

Sam

And that's where we are heading, looks like it's mermaid time.

Blaine and Dean transform into their Uwati, and Sam, Clover, Alex, and Britney put on their Breath Easy Go Anywhere Air Mask and transform into their Hyper speed Mermaid Tails on.

Sam, Clover, Alex, and Britney

Awesome

Clover

We're Mermaids.

While the Spies and Aquaman are in the water swimming towards Atlantis 2 Krakens came out of nowhere.

Aquaman uses his telepathic powers to try to commutate with the Krakens, but it looks like the Krakens are ammine.

Aquaman

My telepathic powers aren't working what is going on?

The two Krakens knock the Spies and Aquaman unconscious.

As the Spies and Aquaman awoke they found themselves to be in an Atlantis prison and all of the missing celebrities are here.

Alex

Um Aquaman where are we?

Aquaman

It looks like an Atlantian prison.

Clover

It looks like we're not the only once here.

Blaine

Yeah look.

All of the other celebrates and the people of Atlantis are also in the prison cells too including Aquaman's wife Nara and Aqualead.

Britney

Whoever is doing all of this.

Dean

It looks like he/she is obsesses with celebrates.

Sam

And I know the one baddie is very obsessive with celebrates.

Suddenly out from the shadows comes Captain Hays, King Shark and Black Mantis and they walked to the prison cell of the Spies and Aquaman.

Clover

Captain Hays so are you up to this.

Alex

And you're not alone for this one.

Captain Hay

It's glad to see you nosy spies again and you're with Aquaman I ashore you also met my enough, Black Mantis and King Shark.

Aquaman

Why are you doing this and why are you locking up my people.

Captain Hays

Glad you asked that Aquaman I'm tired of hanging out with celebrities and my plan to become a celebrity has failed I go to the next big thing kidnapping celebrities and making them my pensioner so I can go see them whenever I feel like.

Aquaman

And what about my people?

Captain Hayes

Oh them I'll just feed them to the sharks after I throw all of you into the abyss.

Captain Hayes press a button on his remote sending the Spies and Aquaman into a Whirlpool and into the Abyss. Captain Hayes, Black Mantis and King Shark laughed evilly.

In the abyss the Spies and Aquaman floated down slowly into the abyss.

Clover

Ok Captain Hayes took over Atlantis and we're floating deeper into the abyss what are we going to do?

Dean

Here's an idea about we uses the Air Bubble Blower Shield to save the other celebrities.

Britney

And Aquaman could us his powers to communicate to some whales and help the celebrates get to the surface.

Sam

So Aquaman are you up for it?

Aquaman

Just fallow my lead and we'll save them all.

The Spies all pulled out their Air Bubble Blower Shields out from their back packs and Aquaman contacts some whales.

Meanwhile back at the Atlantis prison Captain Hayes, King Shark, and Black Mantis were hanging out with Bobby and Abby Wheelson and their 7 kids.

Captain Hayes.

I am such a big fan of both of you.

Bobby Wheelson

Um could you leave us alone?

On of Bobby and Abby's kids.

Daddy could you get that crazy man away from us.

Captain Hayes

Hey I'm not crazy.

Black Mantis

He is totally crazy.

Captain Hayes

Hey I am not crazy.

King Shark

Look in the mirror of course you're crazy for these people.

Captain Hayes

Those are not normal people they are celebres.

Black Mantis

And why did you put them in this under water prison.

Captain Hayes

So I can see them every day, hello.

Bobby Wheelson

You are such a nut job.

Captain Hayes

I am not.

Suddenly the prison started to shake and all of a sudden all of the celebrities and the people of Atlantis started to be sucked into holes from under their feet.

Captain Hayes

What is going on?

Captain Hayes poked his head into one of the holes to see that the Spies and Aquaman are freeing the Atlantis people and uses the Air Bubble Blower Shield to make air bubbles around the celebrities and the dolphins pushing the celebrities to the surface.

Suddenly Aquaman and the Spies come out of one of the holes behind him.

Sam

The Gig is up Captain Hayes

Aquaman

My people are free and you are going to jail.

Captain Hayes.

Do you think that I shall go down fighting without some back up, Black Mantis if you may?

Black Mantis throw 10 metal cubes to the floor and then the cubes transform into fighting robots.

Black Mantis

I stole some robot cubes from Wayne tech.

Captain Hayes

Robots get them.

The Robots, Captain Hayes, Black Mantis and King Shark charged at the spies and Aquaman. Aquaman uses his triton to poke a hole through one of the robots and then kicked the robot's head off.

Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney leaped into the air while having their mermaid tails on and uses them to demolish 4 robots.

Clover

Now that's mermaid power.

Alex

I think I'll get uses to this gadget.

Dean and Blaine grabbed this Deodorant Light Sabers from their pockets and uses them to destroy the remaining robots.

Black Mantis punched Aquaman in the face but Aquaman uses his triton to hit Black Mantis sending him flying into one of the prison cells.

King Shark tackled Blaine and opened his jaws to rip Blaine's head off, but Clover uses her Mermaid tail to knock King Shark out and sending him flying into one of the prison cells.

Sam and Alex closed the prison cell doors and locked them up.

Captain Hayes

You win this round I'll be back.

Aquaman uses his powers to call for a Giant Squid. The Giant Squid grabbed Captain Hayes and took him back up to the surface.

Aquaman

So let's see how our celebrity friends are doing up at the surface.

As the Spies and Aquaman made it to the surface they are surprised that the United States Navy saved all of the celebrities.

Clover's Father

Hello down there we came and save the missing celebrities and also catch this guy.

Suddenly the WOOHP helicopter came and sucked up Captain Hayes and sends him to the WOOHP prison.

Blaine

So up there is your dad right.

Clover

Yeap it is do you have problem?

Blaine

Ok fine I'm nervous to meet your parents because I think they won't like me.

Dean

Hey cheer dude.

Britney

Yeah I met Dean's parents and I was nervous at first but now I'm not when you just be yourself.

Sam

And that is the only way being yourself.

Alex

Or just don't, what?

Blaine

Alright I'm ready to meet your parents.

Clover

That is my Blainy.

Tomorrow evening the Spies are having dinner with Clover's parents at a seafood restaurant.

Clover

Mom, dad I would like you to meet my boyfriend Blaine.

Blaine shake Clover's mom and dad's hands.

Blaine

It's nice to meet you both.

Clover's mother

Well it's nice to meet you.

Clover' father

And it's great that Clover finally picked out the right one without hunting other boys down.

Clover

Oh daddy.

All of a Sudden Aquaman appeared out of nowhere on a whale.

Aquaman

Spies I would like to say thank you in helping me free my people, have a good evening.

Aquaman went back to Atlantis.

Clover's Father

What does he mean by spies and Atlantis is that a real city what's going on here?

Clover

Well there is more to catch up on us.

Clover's Father

What does your mother know you're a spy and your friends and your boyfriend?

Clover

Yes daddy we're all spies.

Clover's father fainted. And then everyone laughed.

The End.


End file.
